Leaving
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: Kensi and G have a friends-with-benefits thing, no emotion is allowed. However, G starts acting distant, and when Kensi finds out she's pregnant, she thinks he won't care. Even though she broke the "rules" and fell in love, she knows she can't stay...
1. Kensi's Sort Of Prologue

**Don't Own Anything.**

**-A/N- This has to do with Hetty's comment about roses, the promo for the next episode (1x12), and the way Kensi and G have been interacting through the past few episodes, like 1x09+... -  
**

_~ Kensi's POV ~_

In our line of work, life isn't a bed of roses, despite Hetty wanting us to stop and smell them.

Our jobs and often our lives depend on the ability to lie, so it's easy to get caught up in things.

We don't get that chance to enjoy life and after awhile we forget.

My only relationship right now is with a colleague, G Callen, and it's just a friends-with-benefits thing.

That way no emotions get involved, and we can keep it from our job.

There's no love, and I'd forgotten how if feels to live and love another with unconditionally.

Except I just got a reminder, but it isn't the best time for it...

My regular blood work showed that I'm pregnant, and I'm going to keep the baby, even if right now it'll be hard for me to be a single mom.

I wish I could say the father will help, but I don't know how G will take it.

He was the one that wanted us to keep it simple, just the occasional night when we're both down and in need of human contact.

However, I fell in love, I disobeyed the "rules", if our relationship even had rules.

I didn't mean to get pregnant, but it happened, and I remember what it's like to love unconditionally.

I haven't told G yet, and I don't know how to... How do you tell a man he's a dad, especially when the chance of him rejecting you is so high?

Yet, I didn't have to tell him that to make him pull away, he already started.

Before Abby came to LA, he began to distance himself from me, during that case, he seemed almost bitter with me.

When we went undercover as the couple getting divorced, the anger seemed real, so...

Instead of telling him, I think I'll keep it a secret for now.

I don't know if I could handle the rejection, I love him too much...

_~ During Brimstone (1x10) ~_

When we first got the bombing case, our relationship seemed normal, with G and Sam teaming up to tease me about my dating life.

However, the woman's story was a lot like my own, or at least how I thought it would be.

I think that if G found out I was pregnant, he'd leave me...

As soon as I finished her sentence, I could feel G's eyes on me, maybe he had heard the softness in my voice, the understanding.

But, he had been looking at me curiously all day, actually since the moment I got to work.

It could have been the the touch on his arm, but we've always been comfortable with touches and things, even before we got together that first time.

When he asked if I still had that wench's outfit, he seemed almost mean.

Facing the bomb scared me, if the outcome had been different, me and my baby could be dead, so could G, Sam, and the other two.

The time I took going back to the office helped calm my nerves and when we got there, everything was fine.

G, Sam and Hetty all looked at me strangely when I denied the scotch, however I hadn't started to show, so it was easy to make them believe I wasn't feeling good.

I just grabbed some water and as I met G's eyes when we did a toast, I got a smile from him.

Maybe there was hope for us, maybe something good could happen...

_~ During Breach (1x11) ~  
_

While we were investigating the case where the guy ran into the stripper club, he was almost normal at the beginning.

His attitude was the same as always, even though I almost blew it by puking at the guy's house.

I don't think my baby likes dead bodies, but luckily Sam and G were talking when I turned green.

Our banter while going to the woman's house was light, teasing, but he seemed a bit different until we caught the terrorist.

After that, he acted like everything was okay, so I followed his lead.

Even though we slept together a few times, I didn't have the right to act concerned.

He had made it clear from the beginning that no emotions were to get involved.

I slipped up while we were talking, the baby kicked, so I placed my hand over my stomach and smiled.

However, G said something at the same time that could have made me smile too, so no questions were asked.

It hurt that I wasn't able to give him a hug or kiss goodbye, instead of the comment I made before I left.

Glancing at Sam's face, it was easy to tell that him and G would be going for a run tonight.

I knew I had no right to demand any of his time or even ask if he could come over after.

They called, and I went to pick them up.

If they were surprised by the fact I looked even worse than they did after running for hours, not one comment was made as they got in the car.

We drove for a few minutes until Sam broke the silence, "Why do you look like crap Kensi?"

I met his gaze in the mirror, "You guys caught me in the middle of something."

"Another one of your serial dates?"

I gave Sam a glare to let him know what I thought of his question, and peeked a glance at G.

His face was like stone, and for someone who said no emotions, he looked awfully jealous.

It gave me a bit of pleasure to know I actually meant something to him, and my tone was purposely mild when I responded, "So what if I was? Just be glad I came to get you."

I felt a bit guilty over saying that. Truthfully, I had been bent over the toilet puking my guts out when they called. My baby wasn't a fan of the dinner I had eaten.

It was quiet until we got back to the city and G spoke for the first time, "Drop Sam off first, he's closer."

From the look on his face, it was obvious he wanted to talk to me alone.

I got the message and nodded, "Sure."

Aside from Sam's thanks and goodbye, the car was silent until I pulled up by G's place.

"Were you actually with another guy?"

Since I had just found out the baby's gender was a girl I was able to answer honestly, "No. Only females, but what does it matter to you? I thought fidelity and emotions weren't involved in this? Besides, I haven't slept with another guy since we started whatever this is."

"It's not." He looked over, "And I haven't been with anyone else either."

I fiddled with the mirror, "Good for you, but it wouldn't matter anyway. We aren't even in a relationship."

"I know, but I think you're hiding something Kensi."

I finally met his eyes, "I'm not, okay?"

"I don't believe you Kensi."

I started the car, "Whatever. Good night G."

He got out and slammed the door, "Fine. Bye Kensi."

I got halfway to my house before I pulled over and started crying.

G had been angry, and somehow, I knew our relationship was over.

My hand covered the baby, maybe this was best. I could put in for a transfer and be gone before he knew.

Rubbing the tears away, I put the car in gear and headed home.

***

We hardly talked after that.

Pulling away was a defense mechanism for both of us.

It was hard, but I knew it had to be done.

Hetty was a little shocked at my transfer request, however, she gave me a look of sympathy.

I had two weeks before I would know whether I was accepted, even though my bags were packed at home.

All I had to do was make sure no one found out, especially G.

The only ally I had right now was my baby, she was the only one who wouldn't hurt me right now...


	2. Pregnant and Kidnapped

**Don't Own Anything.**

**Okay, thank you for all the reviews, only one chapter and there's so many! I'm hearing a lot of opinions about this story and I'm glad that it's making people think. Now, I am getting a lot of comments about her not telling G, the transfer, Hetty approving it and all of that. PLEASE have faith in me! Do you really think I'd actually let her leave?? And also, she's about four months, which would put the time of conceiving after Search and Destroy. I'll explain how that works later on in the story... Enjoy!  
**

"Kensi? You okay?"

She lifted her head up from the toilet, "Yeah... Give me a second."

The bathroom door opened and G walked in, "What's wrong with you?"

She shook her head, "I'm just sick. I think I caught a flu bug or something."

"Want me to take you to a doctor?" His voice sounded concerned.

"No." She stood up and swayed a bit, "Whoa... I'll be fine in a minute."

"Of course you will." He pushed her gently towards the door, "Let's go find Hetty."

"G..." Her protest was only half-hearted, and he led her to their desk, "Sit down Kensi."

Sam watched them curiously, "What's wrong?"

"She's sick." G looked around, "Do you know where Hetty is?"

"I'm right here Mr. Callen." The older woman wandered into the space between their desks, "You and Mr. Hanna are needed upstairs. I'll take care of Ms. Blye."

"Make sure she gets home Hetty. She could barely stand up straight in the bathroom."

Kensi glared at him, "Oh go away G, you're scary when you're nice."

"See you later Kenz."

"Bye."

Hetty waited until they were out of earshot before she spoke, "How long have you known you're pregnant?"

The younger woman gave her a small smile, "Just over a month, after Abby left LA. G's the father."

"I gathered as much, are you going to tell him before you leave?"

"I don't know..." Kensi's head fell into her hands, "I was going to, but then our relationship started falling apart."

Hetty looked up to where G was, "He deserves the truth."

"I know... But I'm scared Hetty." Kensi's hands fell onto the desk and she met the older woman's eyes, "I can take down a guy twice the size of me without even blinking, but the thought of G rejecting me and our baby..."

"You love him." The words were said as a statement, not a question, and the response was a nod, "Very much."

"Go home, relax and I'll send Mr. Callen over as soon as I can."

"Thanks Hetty."

***

She was weary when she approached her apartment and didn't notice the slight crack of the door. Nor did she realize there was no click when she turned the lock.

There was barely anytime for her to walk in the door before someone covered her mouth and stuck a needle into her neck...

***

G followed the same path Kensi had taken three hours ago, it had taken awhile for him to get away from work, but the minute he was free, Hetty had sent him over to her place.

The sight of the door wide open made him stop and pull out his gun, cautiously stepping through the door, he quickly cleared all the rooms and opened his phone, the minute his partner's voice came on the line he spoke, "Kensi's missing..."

Soon after that, the place was filled with techs and they were back at the ops center searching for anything that could give them a clue to her whereabouts.

Her cell GPS had been deactivated and there was no other way to trace her.

Kensi had vanished into thin air...

***

She felt water being thrown in her face and it caused her to blink and open her eyes, she was in a small room with only one window and a door. Nothing was on the walls, and she was sitting in the only chair, rope kept her tied to the chair and she couldn't move.

"Well, sleeping beauty finally woke up." The guy remained in the shadows so she couldn't see him, "Hello darling, don't worry about your baby. The drug I used is child-friendly, I made sure to do my research. I don't want to give G Callen a reason for coming after me by killing his baby... But then, he doesn't know does he Kensi?"

Her words were very soft when she responded, "Who are you?"

"You can call me John Doe."

"Ahh... so you can remain nameless. How do you think you're going to get away after kidnapping a federal agent?"

He moved around, but she wasn't able to see him, "You haven't seen my face, and you won't see my face during your visit. I'm not going to hurt you or the little one. As long as I get what I want, you'll be returned home to your boyfriend."

Kensi twisted around to try and see him, "What _do_ you want?"

He smiled, "I will let you know in time. Now I think it's time to let Callen know he's a daddy, don't you?"

***

Everyone looked up when G's cell rang, he quickly answered, "Hello?"

"G?"

He shot up, "Kensi?! Where are you?"

"I don't know, the window is covered. I'm not. But G? There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay. Just stay on the line Kensi."

Her voice went soft, "I'm pregnant G. About four months, I found out over a month ago. I am so sorry I didn't tell you, I was going to tonight, ask Hetty if you don't believe me."

He sat back down, "It's okay. I'm not gonna blame you. Why didn't you tell me before though?"

"I was scared G. I know we were never in an actual relationship, but you started to pull away. I thought you didn't care."

Small tears ran down his cheeks, "I do Kensi, I care more than you know. I'm sorry I let you believe otherwise. So do you know the gender?"

"We're having a daughter G." She sounded like she was crying too, "In five months, we're going to have a baby girl G."

"Seriously? That's great Kensi. So when are you coming home?"

"I don't know G. He says he wants something, and he won't hurt me or the baby, we'll be released when he gets it. I haven't seen his face either."

They both knew that was good news, often when the kidnappers let the victim see their faces, it limited the chances of living.

"He's going to talk to you G, so we'll see you later okay. Bye..."

Her voice was replaced by a man's, "Hello, Callen."

"What do you want?" G's face immediately turned to stone, and Eric started recording the call.

"I haven't harmed your girlfriend, and I promise I won't. I've kept my face hidden so she won't ID me. You and I both know that's a good sign. She will be blindfolded when I have no choice but to expose my face. I really don't want to hurt her, and I made sure to do my research accordingly. The drug I knocked her out with was baby-safe. I hope that proves you can trust me just a bit."

"When will you return her?"

The man's voice had a smile in it, "As soon as I get what I want. I assume the phone was untraceable?"

G's tone reminded the others of ice, "Yes, it is."

"Good. I was wrongfully charged Callen. Someone framed me for a manslaughter involving drugs that I did not commit. I only use legal drugs, and aside from the incident today, I haven't harmed anyone. I don't even have a weapon on me right now."

"What can I do about that Mister...?"

"Doe, but I prefer John. I was an innocent bystander in the murder of a Marine. The case file will be arriving by mail in about fifteen minutes. In one hour I will call back. Hopefully, Kensi will be able to return to her own bed tomorrow, as much as I like her, my guests can only stay for so long..."

There was a click, and the line went dead.

Sam's angry expression matched G's, "What are we going to do?"

Hetty sighed, "Wait." She saw the looks the two agents and Eric gave her, "I don't like it either, but what can we do? We heard Kensi's voice, she's alright for now. He's done quite a few things to prove he doesn't want to hurt her, and that's very rare. I'll go talk to the others and let them know what we know. See if there's anything you three can find."

***

Sam asked the question first, "What was this guy talking about G? Girlfriend? Baby-safe? What's going on?"

"Kensi's pregnant and I'm the father. She's four months along Sam, it's a little girl."

Eric let out a whistle, "That isn't good. Sorry Callen."

G's eyes went hard, "We need to find them, her and our baby. I want my family home."


	3. Still gone except for the memories

**Don't Own Anything. **

The file arrived at the time the kidnapper specified, and it was quickly laid out on the table upstairs.

Hetty started explaining the file, "Marine Carter Williams got into a fight outside of a bar three years ago, there were no witnesses, but a guy named John Parker called 991 to report an unconscious guy lying on the sidewalk. Williams died from his injuries in the hospital. The toxicology report came back positive for cocaine and some other drugs, so when a background check on Parker revealed a few charges for possession and dealing, they started to look closely at him. A few of the wounds on the Marine matched his hand size, and he was arrested."

Dom frowned, "Why would he call 911?"

"According to the local police, Parker had never been violent, and they assumed it was guilt or remorse. All the evidence was circumstantial, but they won the case." Hetty pressed her lips together, "He escaped from jail a month ago."

"Perfect time to make kidnapping plans," Sam's face was expressionless, "At least he didn't lie about his first name."

"So the guy doesn't make a habit of lying. That's really nice to know, but it won't get Kensi back."

Nate grimaced at the anguish in G's voice, "No, it won't. However it shows us that he may be telling the truth. He said he was wrongfully accused, is there anything to support that statement?"

Eric put the picture of John Parker on the screen, "Aside from the drugs, he was a pretty quiet guy. When the police interviewed his neighbors, they were honestly shocked. Even the head detective on the case thought it was pretty weird, and when NCIS got involved, he told the lead agent that. Det. Clark had dealt with Parker before, when that guy told you he hadn't used any illegal drugs, he was right. All his drugs were technically legal, he just got them illegally. Dealers would buy them from him and mix it up with cocaine and other drugs. That's why his name was linked to the illegal stuff, dealers would give him up to help themselves."

"Okay, we have a name, and a face. Anything else that will help get Kensi back?"

Eric shook his head, "No, nothing. Sorry Callen."

G's voice rose, "That's not good enough Eric! Try harder." Everyone's eyes followed him as he stormed out of the room.

"I'll go talk to him." Sam left the room and the others kept going through the file.

His partner was sitting at his desk, flipping through papers, "I know you're angry G, but you can't take it out on us. We're only trying to help, we all want her home too."

"I was pushing her away because I was stupid." G looked up at him, "I fell in love with her Sam, and I was trying to push her away so it wouldn't hurt when she left. That stupidity cost me the knowledge that I'm going to be a dad. I probably missed my daughter's first kick, heck, I missed finding out I would be getting a daughter. And now I know, but the woman I love, and my child are gone. I didn't get the chance to show Kensi how happy I was when I heard the news. I don't even know if I'll get the chance to see her again. This son of a bitch may be playing some huge game with Kensi and our daughter as the pawns. I swear to God Sam, if he hurts her..."

"We'll take turns beating him up." Sam smiled, "You'll get her back G. Kensi is going to come home, and you two are going to raise your daughter together."

"I don't know about that. She put in for a transfer, Hetty showed me the paperwork. I can't loose her, I can't loose her and our baby."

"Relax G. You won't loose her, and Hetty isn't going to approve a transfer. Soon Kensi will be back and you can tell her you love her and your daughter. She'd kick your ass right now if she saw you just sitting here, so let's get back to work. Okay?"

G grinned, "She would, wouldn't she?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, and I'll tell her if we don't head back upstairs."

"Fine, I'd hate to have my ass kicked by a pregnant woman."

***

"It's been an hour Ms. Blye, ready to call your boyfriend. The last chat you two had almost caused me to cry."

Kensi rolled her eyes at his mocking comment, "It's nice to see you have a heart."

She heard him come up behind her, and forced herself to freeze as his hand touched her cheek, "You're very beautiful darling. I see that old saying about pregnancy making you glow is true."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

He laughed, "Yes, I think I would, but now is not the time for things like that. Maybe if the circumstances were different..."

"Not in this lifetime, or any lifetime! I do not date criminals." She gave him a glare, "Especially when they kidnap me and my baby."

"Ahh... The protective instincts of a mother, it's nice to see you care about the new life inside you. Some women wouldn't, but then they don't have your... heart. I can see your child will grow up with a loving mother, and from the sound of Callen's voice, she'll have a loving father too." His hand fell away, "I can only hope she was conceived with love too."

Kensi's eyes closed as she remember the night the baby was conceived...

_A knock sounded on the door, Kensi went to open it, and found him on the other side, "G? What are you doing here?"_

_He didn't answer, he just brushed past her into the apartment. Her glare went unnoticed, but it faded when she saw the expression on his face, "What's wrong?"_

_G looked into her eyes, "I let him go. I shouldn't of, but if he had gone into the witness program, he'd die."_

_"I know." She glanced past him to the clock, "It's ten, have you eaten anything?"_

_"No."_

_Kensi shook her head in exasperation, "It's not five stars or anything, but you want some pizza and a beer?"_

_He nodded, "That'd be great, thanks."_

_Ten minutes later they were eating pizza and each had a beer in hand._

_The alcohol buzz was just enough to give him the confidence to kiss her._

_It was the first night they had sex, two lonely souls in need of company._

_He was moody because of the case, and she was pissed off because of another guy turned out to be an idiot._

_These emotions helped push them into bed, but by morning he was gone._

_The bed was cold, there was no note, the only sign he had been there was the extra beer bottle._

_A pattern started then, he'd show up at her door, but be gone in the morning._

_Nothing was mentioned at work, and aside from those nights, everything stayed the same._

_However, that first night would always be a memory to Kensi, because it was the first time she had been able to truly love him..._

"Penny for your thoughts?" His voice was politely curious, "Or are they worth more?"

Her response was a whisper, "They're worth more, much more..."

"The sentimental value of memories... It's sweet really, shows how much you care for life and those in it. Speaking of loved ones, time to make a call to your boyfriend. You know, the whole boss hooking up with the subordinate is a total cliche, but it seems to suit you. I mean, from the tone of Callen's voice, he really cares about you. Good job making the cliche a love story, if you ever turn it into a book, send me a copy."

A smirk spread across her face, "I'm sure your fellow inmates would love to know you're a fan of romance. They'll think it's so cute."

He laughed again, "I honestly do like you, a good sense of humor is so hard to find in some people."

"Glad to know you find me amusing."

"Oh, I find you hilarious my dear." He put the phone next to her ear, "Time to talk to the angry boyfriend..."


	4. Catching Tony

**Don't Own Anything.**

G's phone rang exactly on the hour, and he grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Kensi? Are you okay?"

"We're fine..."

"And they'll continue to be fine as long as I get what I want. Did you get the file Callen?"

"Yes." He looked at the file, "So you were arrested for manslaughter Parker? That's impressive next to those drug charges."

"The manslaughter is a false charge. And I prefer John please. Now, I want the real culprit caught."

"It says here you're the bad guy John, who would be the real culprit?"

"Carter's dealer was Anthony Mitchell, and I know that Tony doesn't like his payments late. I've seen more than one guy with a few bruises because they didn't pay up on time. Carter was way behind and Tony has a temper."

G frowned, "Why didn't you tell the police that?"

John's voice was mocking, "Old Tony was a great friend and ratted me out for a few things. He said he had nothing to do with Carter's death, but admitted to selling drugs and offered information on me for a deal. Det. Clark agreed, and I got a free stay in jail. Now, I must attend to my company. Find Tony and we'll talk to you in the morning Callen. Good night."

The line went dead and he shut his phone, "Anthony Mitchell. We need to find him before morning."

***

Sam and Dom found Tony in an alley off a downtown street.

"Tony? Is that you?"

The dealer glanced at Dom, "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me Dom!"

Tony squinted up at the two of them through unfocused eyes, "I don't know a Dom."

Sam grinned, "You don't remember your old buddy Dom? I don't suppose you remember me either?"

Even though he looked strong and muscular, the guy started to look nervous, "I'm not causing any trouble."

"You already did." Tony found himself being lifted off the ground by Sam.

He started to protest, but soon his hands were in cuffs, and they were walking to the car, "We're federal agents Tony. Your old friend John Parker sent us your way."

Dom nodded, "Sam's right Tony. I think it was something about a Carter Williams, the Marine that was murdered."

Despite the drugs, the words sunk through and Tony started screaming, "I have rights!"

Sam barely noticed, "Not with us you don't."

***

Hetty and Eric caused a diversion for G while Nate went to meet the others in interrogation.

Dom was sitting on the table when he walked in, "Sam's got this guy pretty wound up. He should start talking soon."

Nate watched the two guys on the TV, the junkie had some muscle, but next to Sam he looked thin and weak. However, there was enough strength in him to beat up a Marine.

"Okay, Tony, here's the deal." Sam sat down, "There's a federal agent missing, a pregnant federal agent. John Parker has her because he wanted someone to take a look at the manslaughter he was arrested for. You see, he thinks you did it. Now, if anything happens to our agent and her unborn baby, I can think of about half a dozen big, strong men, including the baby's father, who will want to beat someone up. And since John isn't here... You'll be the next best thing. I know even drugged up you can imagine what will happen. You own mother wouldn't even recognize you after they finish."

Tony started to squirm, "If I talk?"

Sam shrugged, "Well, my boss is the baby's father, and the missing agent's boyfriend. He really loves them, but if you talk, we may be able to keep him out of here. However, if it's nothing we want to hear, you'll get a visit from him, and he's even scarier than me when he's pissed, and right now, he's murderous. If he got in here..." He smiled, "Let's just say no one would pay attention if anything happened to you Tony."

"It's true." Nate nodded toward the TV, "Sam's right, if Callen got in there, that guy would be in a hospital pretty fast. But Tony has something he wants to share."

Dom frowned, "He does?"

"Yeah, he'd say anything." Nate turned back to the screen, "Because we know what will happen if he doesn't."

Five minutes later Sam came out with a written confession, "That was too easy."

The younger agent took the paper, "Hetty will want this."

After he left, Nate shook his head, "This still doesn't get us Kensi."

Sam pressed his lips together, "No, it doesn't."

***

Kensi stretched out on the bed, John had untied her, and led her to a small little room behind a false wall.

After closing and locking the door, she was able to take off the blindfold.

Her baby kicked, and she smiled, she still had something to be happy about...


	5. Getting her back

**Don't Own Anything.**

**Okay, you can hate me for the delay!! I am so sorry about it, but with my grama being the hospital, and my teacher deciding it was crunch time for assignments... I've been too busy to go on the computer for more than a few minutes last month. However, my work is almost done, and my grama's coming home soon, so updates should be quicker, not super fast, but better than before. Promise!!  
**

She woke up to the aroma of eggs and bacon.

It took her a moment to remember where she was, but as soon as she did, her stomach rolled.

"Oh god!" Ten seconds later she was leaning over the bed, throwing up the last thing she had eaten the day before.

When she became aware of her surroundings again, she heard footsteps outside the door.

"Good morning, I hope you had a nice rest."

Kensi tried to see his face, but the shadows kept it hidden, "I slept. I'd apologize for the mess, but it couldn't be helped."

He waved a hand at her words, "Not a problem, it'll be easy to clean up."

"What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock. After you eat breakfast, we will give your boyfriend a call and see if he found Tony. The minute his answer is yes, I'll send him instructions on how to find you, and you can go home."

She frowned, "You're not like normal kidnappers."

"I know. Now would you like eggs or bacon?"

"Both... Why did you even do this John? You could have gotten away."

"I wanted the right person caught." He shrugged, "That Marine didn't have to die. If he had been a bit smarter... Things would've been different. But that's not what happened, and I can't really say I find fault with the present company."

"You have a twisted way of giving compliments." Kensi crossed her arms, "Now can you hurry up with the food?"

He gave her a mocking bow, "As you wish my lady. I guarantee you shall be home before nightfall."

***

No one had slept and shadows under the eyes were a common sight at NCIS headquarters.

It was nine thirty when the call came.

G flipped the phone open, "You're late."

"No shit Sherlock, I figured that out four months ago."

"Kensi..." He let out a long sigh, "I thought you were John. Are you okay?"

Her laugh came over the earpiece, "I gathered as much. Yeah, we're good. John here is a good cook surprisingly. He even told me there was a sleeping drug in the food so I wouldn't see anything on the way out. You know, I would almost like him if he hadn't kidnapped me. It's weird... Anyway, did you find that Tony guy?"

"On his way to jail right now."

"Good. He wants the phone G."

"Okay, we'll see you tonight Kenz."

"Bye."

John's voice replaced her, "You two are touching, very touching. I guess you found Tony?"

"Yes. What about Kensi?"

"Patience Callen. At this moment, she's sleeping. However, I would like to get away before you arrive to get her. It could be very messy for me, and I don't like that possibility. However, you already know the place I'm going to drop her off. I believe you're very familiar with it, after all, you don't get shot five times and not end up in the hospital."

"What?"

"She will be dropped off a block from the hospital in about a five minutes. I have someone there who will get her safely into the building. It's the same hospital you went to. And it would be pointless to try and find that guy, my man knows how to be invisible."

"You won't get away."

A soft laugh was heard from John, "Maybe, maybe not. I'll say the odds are in my favor though."

"Not for long."

"We shall see. Oh, by the way Callen, good luck. Nice doing business with you."

The line went dead, and G turned to Sam, "The hospital I was at. That's where she'll be."

"Are you sure?" Sam frowned, "This guy is a criminal."

His partner's voice was deathly calm and cold when he answered, "If she isn't... This guy will regret it."

***

Kensi woke up in a hospital room, and her first sight was G sleeping in the chair next to the bed.

She gently squeezed the hand that covered hers, and the minute he opened his eyes she smiled, "Tired?"

"You're awake." G leaned over her, "Thank god, I was so scared Kensi."

"I know." She gave him a tired smile, "The baby?"

He brushed her hair back, "Our baby is fine."

"Good. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"It's alright, I'm not mad."

"Her first kick happened while you were there, but you missed it. I guess she knew you were there." A tear threatened to slip out of her eye, "You got so mad... You were always angry."

G cursed himself, his own stupidity was to blame. "Nothing is your fault Kensi, I was being an idiot. I was mad at myself."

"Why?"

"I fell in love with you."

She stared at him, then laughed so hard tears started to pour down her cheeks, "I love you too G. It's the reason I didn't tell you, I was afraid you'd reject me, and I couldn't handle that. Who knew the whole time you loved me back?"

His expression was a mix of shock and confusion, "You love me?"

Kensi nodded, "Yes."

He placed a long kiss on her lips and pulled away, "We're idiots... You know, we wasted a lot of time."

"I agree." A wondrous look over her face and she moved their hands over her belly, "She kicked!"

A soft bump was felt against their hands and they exchanged a smile, everything was perfect.


	6. Epilogue

**Don't Own Anything.**

**This is the last chapter. I know, I could do more, but it just felt finished to me. Sadly, the chance of me writing any sequels or follow-up oneshots is slim. Finishing this story is sad, yet makes me happy because I know I did a good job on it (I think...) Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who read the story and reviewed!! It means a lot! Finally, I will tell what happened to John, however, I didn't arrest him. Oddly, I began to like my villain OC, and I hope you did too!  
**

~ _Six months later_ ~

Kensi laid her one-month-old daughter down on the bed.

Little Sophia Rose blinked sleepily, then closed her eyes.

G came up behind them and handed his wife a letter, "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah..." She opened the letter, "Who's this from?"

He grinned, "Read it."

"Okay." Kensi sat down on the window seat.

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Callen,_

_Congratulations on your vows and marriage. I must say I was pleased when I found out you two had tied the knot. Seems like you got the happy ending._

_I hope your baby daughter is doing okay. I feel guilty that I had to put you three through that terrible ordeal, but I don't regret it because I got my freedom._

_Rest assured, you won't hear from me again. My new home is humble, simple, and it suits me perfectly. I'd give you a hint as to the location... But we both know where that would lead, and I really don't want to end up in jail again. _

_Maybe forgiveness is an impossible thing to ask for, yet I do wish that one day you will find it in your hearts to forgive and forget me. However, I won't blame you if you don't._

_Have a happy and loving life, _

_Sincerely, John Parker._

"You're kidding, this came from him?"

"He had it delivered by a private mail firm." G shook his head, "That guy makes me question criminals sometimes."

She nodded, "If he hadn't done what he did, I may have actually liked him."

"I don't know if I could."

"Why?"

"He took my wife and child from me." G held her hand, "I know we weren't on best terms then, yet I still won't forgive him for it."

Kensi stared at their linked hands, the wedding bands on the ring fingers were as new as the baby laying in the crib next to them, but she wouldn't have it any other way, "Do you think they'll ever find him?"

"Probably not. He's smart, and before everything, he seemed like a good guy. Normally, you don't catch guys like that."

"Let him live his life, as long as he remains law-abiding, I don't really care where he is or what he does."

''Until he breaks it...." G pointed to the letter, "We'll leave him in peace."

He sat down beside her and drew her into his lap, "I love you Kenz."

"I love you too G." She smiled up at him until their baby's cry got her attention, "Your turn."

"Fine." They stood up and went to Sophia Rose, they were whole and it would stay that way as long as they were together and a family...


End file.
